That's the Way They Like It
by Youre Undeniable 09
Summary: Seth and Summer aren’t perfect, but they’re made for each other. That’s the way they like it. SS Futurefic, Pretend like nothing in season 4 has happened because the new Summer is not really Summer at all. Fluff.


**A/n: Eh, well, apparently I can't write anything but songfics. Does that make me a horrible writer? Maybe its just because music is such a great inspiration to me…Yeah, I'm addicted.**

**Okay so this fic is very happy and fluffy based on the song "Catch My Disease" by Ben Lee.**

**Summary: Seth and Summer aren't perfect, but they're made for each other. That's the way they like it. SS Futurefic, Pretend like nothing in season 4 has happened because the new Summer is not really Summer at all.**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

_My head is a box filled with nothing  
and that's the way I like it  
My garden's a secret compartment  
and that's the way I like it  
and that's the way I like it  
Your body's a dream that turns violent  
and that's the way I like it  
and that's the way I like it  
The winter is long in the city  
and that's the way I like it_

Seth likes that when she walks into a room, from that moment on he thinks about nothing but her. Nothing but his Summer.

Seth likes that they lie in bed just before falling asleep whispering secrets and hopes and dreams to each other, things no one else knows.

Seth likes Summer's little rage blackouts, even if they do end in pain for him. She's still beautiful, even when she's consumed by rage. Seth loves her anyway.

Seth loves that they live in New York City instead of Newport. Here its cold in the winter, and warm in the summer. He likes that, a lot. And though she doesn't want to always admit it, Summer likes it, too.

And they have each other, and that's the way they like it.

_So please  
Baby please  
Open your heart  
Catch my disease_

Seth likes that ice bitch Summer Roberts gave him a chance back in sophomore year. Opened her heart and opened up to him, Seth Cohen. And Seth likes that they're still together ten years later. And he wouldn't have it any another way.

_I was backstage in pomona  
and that's the way I like it  
She drank beer with Coca-Cola  
and that's the way I like it  
and that's the way I like it  
She told me about the winds from Santa Ana  
and that's the way I like it  
and that's the way I like it  
She told me she'd love me like fireworks  
and that's the way I like it_

Seth likes that she surprised him with tickets to a Death Cab concert, and he likes the fact that she had a great time. Seth likes that she didn't drink cosmos, she drank beer. Summer likes that on the car ride back to the apartment Seth told her about his trip to Portland after Ryan left, and Summer likes that she doesn't feel as angry about that trip anymore as she used to.

Seth likes the way she tells him their love is a forest fire because it fights and rages and burns everything in site, but it never quits.

And they know they're meant to be. That's the way they like it.

_So please  
Baby please  
open your eyes  
and catch my disease  
So please  
Baby please  
come on  
and catch my disease_

Seth likes that she loves indie music and comic books and that she uses sarcaasm and irony more than he does now. Summer likes that Cohen can now be just as stubborn as she can and that he'll put up with Celebrity Gossip and Chick Flicks.

_catch it  
Na na na na na na na na na _

(laughter)

they play good charlotte on the radio  
and thats the way i like it  
they play sleepy jackson on the radio  
and thats the way i like it  
and thats the way i like it  
i hear beyonce on the radio  
and thats the way i like it  
and thats the way i like it  
they dont play me on the radio  
but thats the way i like it

Seth likes that instead of flying, they take long ass road trips all the way back to California for visits. Seth lets her choose the radio station because none of the stations actually play what he likes. Summer likes that he puts up with her incessant tone-deaf singing.

They wouldn't have it any another way, and that's the way they like it.

_So please  
Baby please  
Open your heart  
and catch my disease _

So please  
Baby please  
Come onnnnnnnn  
And catch my disease  
Catch my disease!

Seth likes that they're not just two people, they're more like one. They've taken ten years worth of relationship and put it into a whirlwind of lifestyle. And even though they fight and make up and fight some more, or even though they're almost total opposites, and even though they're not perfect, one of them can't possibly survive without the other.

And no matter how cheesy or cliché that sounds…

That's the way they like it.

Yeah, that's the way they like it.


End file.
